The Sparkling Meetings
by stardustdreamseiya
Summary: When the six legends were brought together they seprated with a bond formed in their hearts. Now they are brought together again in New Domino City but when their friends are put against each other,can the heroes stop them before someone gets hurt. And who exactly is this shadow that wants them all dead.


**_I do not own anythin' but the idea for this fanfic and the OCs..._**

**_Hey guys so let me explain,after I tragically decided my last Yu-Gi-Oh crossover just wasn't cutting it I surrendered it to the cruel world but now I've got my spark back so I'm gonna start another story hopefully better thought out._**

**_Lets go over some things: _**

**_1.I'm still going to do the whole "Female double of the protagonist thats not in anyway related to them but still looks like 'em" but I'm also going to add some other female doubles that may be related to their male counterparts._**

**_2.I am NOT REPEAT NOT doing BoyxBoy or GirlxGirl, I just find it weird its like those kind of stories are everywhere._**

**_3.I'm going to use the English versions so if you don't like don't read. _**

**_4.I may have changed some things of the original plot for this to work out._**

**_This chapter will have simple profiles of OCs._**

**_Now that that's over with let's get this show on the road._**

* * *

Name: Yuko Mager

Male Counterpart: Yugi Moto

Nicknames:Ko,Yu,Yuk

Relitives(that i find important): Sakura Mager(Mother)

Love Interest:Yugi Moto

* * *

Name: Nailah

Male Counterpart: Atemu

Nicknames: Onee-san,Kurai

Relitives: None

Love Interest: Atemu (Duh!)

* * *

Name: Josefine Wheeler

Male Counterpart: Joey Wheeler

Nicknames: Josie,Jos

Relitives: Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler(siblings)

Love Interest: None(so far)

* * *

Name: Setsuna Kaiba

Male Counterpart: Seto Kaiba (Again...Duh!)

Nicknames: Sets,Suna

Relitives:Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba(siblings)

Love Interest: None

* * *

Name: Ria Ishtar

Male Counterpart:Marik Ishtar

Nicknames: Ri

Relitives: Marik Ishtar,Ishizu Ishtar(siblings)

Love Interest: Unknown

* * *

Name: Makayla

Male Counterpart: Bakura

Nicknames: Kayla,Makay

Relitives:Bakura,Serenity Wheeler,Joey Wheeler(AN Read NOTE)

Love Interest: Duke Devlin

NOTE:She is Bakura and Serenity's daughter from another dimension(Couldn't do from future so another dimension it is)

* * *

Name: Maya

Male Counterpart: Yami Bakura

Nicknames: kuro

Relitives:None

Love Interest: Duke Devlin(For the third time...Duh!)

* * *

Name: Demi Devlin

Male Counterpart: Duke Devlin

Nicknames:None

Relitives:Duke Devlin(brother)

Love Interest:None

* * *

Name: Dale Yumiko

Male Counterpart: Jaden Yuki

Nicknames: Day

Relitives: None

Love Interest: Jaden Yuki(No need to say it now)

* * *

Name: Clyadie(KL-I-A-DI) Truesdale

Male Counterpart: Syrus Truesdale

Nicknames: Clya (KL-I-A)

Relitives: Syrus Truesdale,Zane Truesdale,Zaida Truesdale(Darn it just spoiled the next one)

Love Interest: None

* * *

Name: Zaida(like Jade with a z and ending with an a) Truesdale

Male Counterpart: Zane Truesdale

Nicknames: Zay

Relitives: Syrus,Zane,and Clyadie Truesdale(siblings)

Love Interest: Atticus Rhodes

* * *

Name: Chelsea Princeton

Male Counterpart: Chazz Princeton

Nicknames: Chels

Relitives: Chazz Princeton (Once again only mentioning the ones important to the story)

Love Interest: Aster Phoenix

* * *

Name: Janet Anderson

Male Counterpart: Jesse Anderson

Nicknames: Jan

Relitives: Jesse Anderson(brother)

Love Interest: None

* * *

Name:Clover Rhodes

Male Counterpart:Atticus Rhodes

Nicknames:None

Relitives:Atticus Rhodes and Alexis Rhodes(Siblings)

Love Interest:None

* * *

Name: Ange Phoenix

Male Counterpart: Aster Phoenix

Nicknames: Ann

Relitives: Aster Phoenix(Brother)

Love Interest:None

* * *

Name: Yuaki Seiya

Male Counterpart: Yusei Fudo

Nicknames: Yua,Aki

Relitives: Makoto Seiya(Mother)

Love Interest: Yusei Fudo

* * *

Name: Jackline Atlas

Male Counterpart: Jack Atlas

Nicknames: None(at least without it being weird)

Relitives: Jack Atlas(brother)

Love Interest: None

* * *

Name: Christie

Male Counterpart: Crow

Nicknames: Chris

Relitives: Crow(Brother)

Love Interest: None

* * *

Name: Itsuki Kessler

Male Counterpart: Kalin Kessler

Nicknames: Suki,Itsu

Relitives: Kalin Kessler(Brother)

Love Interest: Crow

* * *

Name: Baily

Male Counterpart:Bruno

Nicknames: None

Relitives: None

Love Interest:None

NOTE: Someone give me ideas I've only watch 5D's up to episode 95 then the rest nothin'

* * *

**Now that we're done with that we can start the story next chapter. If you have any ideas tell me in your reviews and I will see if I can add it to the story. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have.****Also remember that I'm changing things in the plot so be nice in your reviews please.**

**Until Next Time fellow Yu-Gi-Oh lovers. Bye.**


End file.
